Frankie Starz
Frankie Starz is a American Professional wrestler. Frankie Starz, is an American professional wrestler . Frankie prefers doing the “hardcore/extreme” style of Wrestling, but can, and has, worked with anyone/any style. Frankie trained indy diva “Barely Legal” Nini Sambora, and TrixXxi. Early Career and Life Frankie was a wrestling fan for most of his life, and at the age of 30, decided after a meeting with Jason Knight that he would and could pursue his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. Frankie had been an athlete all his life, playing Baseball & Football for Brooklyn Tech HS, and being offered a football scholarship to Alabama before being hit by a car in 1983 and injuring his knee. Frankie joined the US Marine Corps in 1989, was discharged in 1992 and is a Gulf War/Desert Storm Veteran who served alongside the USMC's elite ANGLICO and RECON units as a Forward Observer Radio Operator. In 1996, Jason Knight started teaching Frankie the business of professional wrestling, and Frankie hung around the original ECW and learned from experiences with ECW veterans such as Balls Mahoney, Sandman, Axl Rotten, New Jack, Kronus, Kid Kash, Danny Doring, Roadkill, Little Guido, Justin Credible, Chris Chetti, Big Dick Dudley, Joel Gertner, Chris Candido, Tammy Lynn Sytch (Sunny), Missy Hyatt, Jazz and Riptide (Prodigette). Frankie enrolled in Bobby Lombardi's LIWF “Doghouse” Wrestling School in 1996, the instructors were Homicide, Laithon the Tower of Torture and Low Life Louie, Frankie Starz graduated from the Doghouse, and pursued further training at Jason Knight's House of Pain Dojo in CT. His 1st career pro match was with LIWF in a hardcore match vs Homicide.. Wrestling (1996-Present) Frankie Starz wrestled for many companies including Jersey All Pro Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, Total Mayhem Pro Wrestling, East Coast Professional Wrestling, Acid Pro Wrestling, Assault Championship Wrestling, LIWF/Doghouse Pro Wrestling, NWA-NY, USA Pro Wrestling, USA Xtreme Wrestling, Impact Championship Wrestling, Jersey Championship Wrestling, NWA-NJ (a.k.a. United Wrestling Alliance), House of Pain Wrestling, Bad Boys of Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Uncensored, Jersey Wrestling Alliance, World Wrestling Enterprises, and many others. He is currently working ( 2015 ) for SWA in Long Island NY, and has also appeared in FTW, and NYWC. NWA-NJ (UWA) In 2004, Frankie Starz was brought in by Bandido, a Professional Wrestler of Puerto Rican descent, to run his company- United Wrestling Alliance, a company Frankie had worked for since he started wrestling, as the booker/promoter. Frankie took over the company and brought in many ECW names noted above and helped turn that company into NWA-NJ after meeting with Fred Rubenstein, and establishing a mix of hard hitting/ technical and hardcore/extreme style of show superseded only by ECW in many peoples opinions, Frankie also established the a prominent Women's Division, and although no longer with UWA/NWA-NJ his idea continues to be a template for many successful professional Women's feds operating in the North East currently. Frankie left UWA and wrestling in early 2005, with Chris Candido established as Champion. and other names from ECW like Jason Knight, Balls Mahoney, Danny Doring, and Roadkill giving the roster credibility, as well as top indy talent at the time in Homicide, Billy Reil, Low Life Louie, Rockin Rebel, Tower of Torture, Grim Reefer, Rick Silver, J-Lover, Joe Rules, Monsta Mac, Mana, C.J. O’Doyle and a women's division that included, Former WWF Hardcore Champion “Bobcat” Cyndi Lynch (ECW, TNA), Former WWF and ECW Diva “Sunny” a.k.a. Tammy Lynn Sytch, former ECW star Angel Orsini (Prodigette & Riptide), TNA star Velvet Sky ( as Talia ), and indy standouts Foxxy Dreams, Kristy Kiss, Ariel, Cindy Rogers, Mercedes Martinez, Tara Charisma, Alere Little Feather, Alicia and others. Frankie Starz left NWA-NJ and had his “final” match in 2005 vs. Chris Candido, where Starz lost the NWA-NJ Heavyweight Title to Candido, and left pro wrestling until 2009. The S.T.D. Frankie Starz was part of a tag team called the S.T.D. that toured the US, The STD was Rick Silver's idea, and made their 1st appearance in Jersey All Pro as part of The Sickness. His partner was The Orphan Bubba and they created havoc wherever they went, they always had a valet, and these included “Bobcat” Cyndi Lynch, who was also a replacement tag team member and defended the UWA/NWA-NJ Tag Team Titles with Starz 2X, other members of The S.T.D. that wrestled with Starz as their partner were Mercedes Martinez in ACW, Laithon- The Tower of Torture also was part of the S.T.D. and teamed with Orphan. J-Lover was also a member, teaming up with both Orphan and Starz as Team Jersey, The Sickness and The S.T.D.version. 2.0. Bobcat, Foo Foo ( Ken Yanga ), Kristy Kiss, Jezzabelle, Velvet Divide, Foxxxy Dreams, also managed Starz and Orphan, notable feuds for the STD were The Big Unit- ( Rick Silver, Dave Desire, Joe Rules ), The Hit Squad ( Monsta Mac, Mafia Mac), and The Elm Street Kids ( Psycho, Rayza, Danny Yamz w/ Penny Dreadful ). Appearances Frankie Starz has appeared on MTV's ‘Wanna be a WWF Wrestler” series and has appeared on ECW and WWF TV, Frankie Starz is a regular guest on Mike Trash's Trash Talking Radio and has been featured in Evan Ginzburg's Wrestling Then and Now magazine and radio show. Bad Boys of Wrestling/Pro Wrestling Uncensored-2009- Fight The World Wrestling, New York Wrestling Council, Suffolk Wrestling Alliance 2011-2015 After scouring the Florida indies for a place to make his re-debut, Frankie Starz brought his newest find, “Barely Legal” Nini Sambora with him to Bad Boys of Wrestling (BBOW) in November of 09 after receiving a call from longtime friend and biker brother Scooter Trash, and was awarded the BBOW Hardcore Title at Dixiefest, only to find out he had to fight “Nick” Foley for it, Foley a lookalike, is as psychotic as the original, and Starz and Foley fought 2 nights over the Title, 11-14-09, 11-15-09, in what many consider to be a hardcore bloodbath. Starz won the 1st encounter with the help of Nini Sambora, Foley won Rd 2, and became the BBOW Hardcore Champion, which Starz renamed the TBW Title, and took over that company, renaming it TBW. No sooner than that happened, Frankie Starz and Nini Sambora were signed to work the debut show for Pro Wrestling Uncensored, Dec 5th 2009, that they found out they had a match for the PWU Hardcore Title, vs None other than Nick Foley. Currently, Frankie Starz works for SWA ( Suffolk Wrestling Alliance,) NYWC, FTW, DWF and Stronghold Pro Wrestling, and uses Miss TriXxXi or Nini Sambora as a valet/manager. Noteable Feuds Frankie Starz has notable feuds with Balls Mahoney, Jason Knight, Homicide, Jimmy Superfly Snuka, Ron Zombie, Nick Foley, Low Life Louie Ramos, Beer’d Life, The Nigerian Nightmares, J-Train (Julius Smokes), The Tower of Torture, Grim Reefer, and Curse (ECW House of Hardcore Graduate John Curcie) among others. Frankie Starz had his final match, vs Johnny Malloy in Suffolk Wrestling Alliance's On Hallowed Ground III and has left the business, for good. Personal life Frankie Starz resides in Texas. He is the Great Nephew of Boxing Legend Artie Levine. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Enzugiri “Starz-Struck” :*Fishermans Buster onto Chair- “Seeing Starz” :*Superkick – :*Kata Hadj Ame- “Shooting Starz” :*Northern Lights Suplex *'Tag Teams:' *'Managers:' :*Miss TrixXxi :*Nini Sambora :*Bobcat :*Kristi Kiss :*Foo Foo :*Jezzabelle *'Nicknames' :*"Mr. Controversy" :*"The Godfather of Hardcore" *'Entrance Music:' :*'“Big Bad Ass” by Dirty Wormz' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:Living people Category:1966 births Category:Male wrestlers Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1999 debuts